Pushing Hands
by Mrs.KayDeeEm
Summary: Having missed dinner, Rick and Michonne raid the prison cafeteria. She shares details from her past and teaches him something important to her. Contains a few details about Michonne and the prison from the comics. Richonne one-shot.


Rick was exhausted. He never should have switched duty with Glenn. He was just glad that Beth had offered to take Judith so he could get some sleep at the end of the shift. The only thing good about having this shift was getting to watch the sun rise.

He picked up the binoculars and gave the perimeter another scan. As Rick glanced down to lay the binoculars down, something moving in his peripheral vision caught his attention. _Who is that in the courtyard?_ Rick refocused the binoculars. It was difficult to see any distinguishing features, even with the binoculars, since it was still quite dark. _Michonne? What is she doing at this hour?_ Based on her movements, Rick assumed she was doing some kind of martial arts. He had seen people doing the same thing in a park in Atlanta one Saturday morning. _Tai chi?_

Rick was captivated. He loved watching Michonne. Most of the time he would steal glances when she wasn't looking. Unfortunately when she was in action with her katana, he was busy with walkers himself. This time he was able to watch her without getting caught by Michonne or anyone else. _Should I feel guilty for watching? And enjoying?_

Rick never thought he'd be thankful for a hot Georgia summer where near sunrise it was already 76 degrees. Michonne was dressed in a sports bra and some type of Lycra shorts. She looked phenomenal. Her slow movements allowed Rick to see how toned her body was. His eyes lingered over the contours of the muscles in her thighs, the slope of her calves, and the small curves in her arms. He had never seen her face look so. . . . serene. It came close to what her face looked like when she talked to Carl. It was amazing to see that a woman so deadly with a katana could be so graceful and fluid.

Rick hadn't noticed how light it had become. He looked over his left shoulder to see the sun. _Damn, I missed the sunrise. But I got to see so much more._ Rick looked back at Michonne. She was gone.

Rick's eyes flicked open. He sat up quickly. Judith was asleep in the playpen beside him. It was considerably darker in the cell than when he fell asleep. Rick checked the time. _Damn, I missed dinner, and now I'm starving._ Rick didn't sleep after his watch this morning. After watching Michonne, how could he? Despite the heat, he had spent a while working on cucumbers, peas, and weeds. After lunch Rick had waited for Judith to fall asleep for her afternoon nap. Unfortunately, he had fallen asleep before she had. Beth and Carl must have taken care of Judy during the afternoon, given her dinner, and then put her to sleep again.

Rick stood up. He was surprised to see Carl asleep on the top bunk. Rick reached up and brushed the hair off of Carl's forehead. He walked out of the cell in search of food.

Rick made his way to the cafeteria. He was surprised to see Michonne. Rick stopped in his tracks. Michonne rifled through boxes. She sensed someone was behind her and turned around.

"I missed dinner," she explained.

"Yeah, so did I. Anything good?"

"We have a scrumptious can of pork and beans," she said cheerily.

"Sounds good," Rick said, taking a seat.

Michonne opened the can using the can opener that was on the shelf. She managed to find two forks and a bowl. She poured half of the beans into the bowl and poked a fork in the beans. She handed the bowl to Rick. She sat down in front of him with the second fork and the rest of the beans in the can.

Rick started at her blankly.

"What? Why should I dirty a second bowl?" Michonne shoved a forkful of beans in to her mouth.

They ate in silence for several minutes.

"I was watching you this morning. _Creepy, Rick._ I mean, I saw you this morning. Where'd you learn that?"

Michonne returned a deadpan look. She either didn't want to answer, didn't know how to answer or wasn't sure if she should answer. Michonne took another mouthful of beans. Rick assumed she wasn't going to answer when he finally heard her speak.

Tai chi is something I picked up while I was living in Osaka, Japan.

Rick coughed. "You were in Japan?" he asked incredulously.

Michonne half rolled her eyes like she didn't want to answer, but she answered anyway.

"I was married before, Rick." Michonne sighed. "We were two highly ambitious professionals, married to our jobs. It's hard to make a marriage work when you never see your spouse. Rick, I don't fail at anything. I had a tough time accepting that failure, so I left."

"You ran way. Go figure." Rick sounded pissed.

Michonne looked at Rick with her big brown eyes filled with hurt. Her look was one that would normally have made Rick feel that he needed to back off. Not this time. Michonne sensed his frustration.

"Anyway," she huffed, "one of my girlfriends was going to visit her parents in Osaka for a week. I went with her and came back two years later. Thankfully my friend's parents let me stay with them. One of the guys I met there turned me on to kenjitsu. It's how the samurai trained. Grandmaster Tanaka agreed to let me join his dojo. My friend's grandmother taught me tai chi and yoga. I was living a very zen life style. I was in the best place in my life physically, mentally, and emotionally. I could have stayed forever."

'Why didn't you?" Rick asked, curious.

"I wasn't working while I was in Japan, just finding myself. I was highly paid at my first firm. While I was in Japan, I was living off my bonuses from the previous two years. That money ran out and I was ready to come back. I moved back but not back to Atlanta. I went to work for a much smaller firm. I needed to live much more simply."

"I had no idea, Michonne." Rick sounded stunned.

"Well, did you like what you saw this morning?" asked Michonne quietly.

"Yes! _Don't sound so excited, perv._ I mean, I've seen people doing that in Atlanta before. They were so graceful. You looked so calm.

"Let me show you something. " Michonne stood up and motioned for Rick to come to her. Rick hesitated, but decided to play along.

"Stand in a kind of fighter's stance." Michonne held the proper form for Rick to mimic. "You just need a little more space between your feet." Michonne patted the backside of Rick's thigh, prodding him to move his right leg forward.

Michonne stood in front of Rick and mirrored the same stance. She placed her right foot up against the inside of Rick's right foot.

"Are you playing footsie with me?" Rick joked.

Michonne smiled. "Now put up your right arm like you're going to block a hit." Rick lifted his arm like he was going to do a karate chop. Michonne giggled. She gently readjusted his arm and hand. She could feel the calluses on his hands from working in the garden.

"We're going to cross our wrists." Michonne put her wrist against Rick's. "Your left hand doesn't move. Let it rest by your hip. Good. This is called Pushing Hands. It's designed to undo a person's instinct to resist force with force. It teaches the body to yield to force and redirect it. This can translate to fighting techniques," she looked directly at Rick, "but I'm a lover, not a fighter." Rick nervously looked down.

"I'm going to use my whole body to push your wrist towards your chest and then by your shoulder, using a large sweeping motion. You should yield to my push, matching my motion. Then you'll push and I'll yield." Michonne eased her upper body forward with her feet in place. She led with her wrist, pushing Rick's. She could feel his slight resistance to her push.

"Let it happen, Rick, she said calmly. She felt Rick give in. Michonne was able to gently push in a large semicircle towards his chest and then off to his shoulder.

"Good, Rick. Now you're going to use that same arc shaped path to push my wrist from out in front of my shoulder, to my chest in the same sweeping motion."

She immediately felt Rick pull back as if he was gearing up for a heavy push. Michonne quickly explained, "Rick, it's a gentle push. I should feel your force without you being forceful."

Rick eased his body forward. He mimicked Michonne's same arc and moved her arm to her chest.

"Excellent!" Michonne smiled widely. "Now we should be able to keep a continuous lateral circle going between us, keeping our motions fluid." Michonne pushed forward and instantly felt Rick's submission. Rick hoped his heartbeat wasn't as loud in the room as it was in his ears.

"Good. Roll back, push me. Roll back, push me," Michonne commentated through their motions. They continued the elegant back and forth for about another minute. Michonne could feel that he enjoyed this give and take, although he couldn't seem to look her in the eye. "This feels natural, doesn't it? This is just one position. If we were to learn more we would combine them in a routine of constant resistance and submission. With the right partner, it's like good sex. Minus the orgasm of course," Michonne said naughtily.

That got Rick's attention. His head jolted up and he gaped open mouthed at Michonne. He felt the heat rise to his face and momentarily lost the rhythm and momentum of their flow. He noticed her wry smile.

Michonne chuckled and reestablished their gentle pattern. "Don't think about it, Rick. Let it happen. Keep it going."

Rick retorted, "Oh, I have no problem keeping it going, rotating, rolling, gyrating . . . undulating." With each word, he spoke more slowly, emphasizing every sound in a low throaty voice, until each syllable seemed to roll off of his tongue and drip from his full lips.

This time it was Michonne whose face flushed and revealed a wide-eyed gaze. Something stirred in her with those last few syllables. The skin under Rick's eyes wrinkled. He was clearly proud of himself. Michonne felt Rick take control and ensure that they maintained their sensual sway.

They fell silent. They both felt the charge in the air. A few moments later Michonne felt as though she was doing all of the work. She looked up to see the concern in Rick's eyes.

"Why do you leave Michonne?" Rick asked sadly.

"Those times I leave, I'm not runnin' off."

"Really, Michonne, 'cause that's what it always feels like," Rick said in a frustrated voice. He noticed Michonne's eyes moisten.

Rick raised his voice, "No Michonne. You don't get to be upset. I was, every time . . .", he lowered his voice, " . . .every time you left."

Michonne was quiet. "I already told Daryl I wouldn't leave any more. But I wasn't runnin' off." Michonne's voice got even quieter, "Well not entirely. Many times I was looking for The Governor. A selfish need for revenge. But you know he's not going to stop until we're dead. I thought that I could find him before he comes for us."

Michonne was silent for a moment. "The other times I was running . . . from us."

Michonne hesitated. They both realized they were no longer moving, but their feet were still planted in the same position. They were standing close to each other and Rick was holding both of Michonne's hands.

"Rick, you can't deny that we've had a connection since shortly after I showed up. We're able to talk to each other just by glancing at each other. I've noticed you looking when you thought I wasn't. Our touches last longer than they should. Why haven't we acted on any of this? You're still mourning your wife. I'm not sure I'm ready either. How does this change us? Is thinking of you going to cause me to operate differently? Is thinking of me going to cause you to second guess your decisions? I'm scared of the unknown. Aren't you?"

Rick wrapped his arms around Michonne. He kissed her forehead. "I am, Michonne. There are no rules. This can be what we want it to be and take it as slow as we need to. I'm willing, if you are. Are you with me?"

"I'm always with you, Rick."

Rick and Michonne sat down at the table to finish what was left of the beans, if any.

Daryl and a couple of former Woodbury residents barged into the cafeteria, in the middle of a heated conversation. Underneath the table Rick placed his right foot up against the inside of Michonne's right foot.


End file.
